mobtalker adventure
by arcticmouse2
Summary: is this adventure arcticmouse2 and some girls from mobtalker meet up and have a adventure
1. a new world

Chapter 1

It started in a late summer arcticmouse2 was finishing up his brand new home when he realizes he was being watched

arctic: finally finished my home just in the nick of time to.

arctic: better get some wood for my furnace.

arcticmouse2 went to collect wood and when he came back he saw that there was someone in his home a man with a blue shirt and purple pants.

arctic: *low voice* what the fuck great someones in my home and after just finished it.

man: you can come out now i know your hiding

arctic: *thinking* wtf he saw me!

man: so your here to kill me to huh?

arctic:* stands up* no i was just getting wood for my home

man: hmmm be a shame if something bad happen to it

arctic: wtf? you gonna ruin my home i will kill you!

arctic: *grabs wood sword* dont mess with me! *runs at man*

man:to slow *teleports* you cant kill me

arctic: wtf how?!

man: i wont kill you this time so i will just knock you out

arctic: what cra-...

man: *punches arcticmouse2 in the face*

as night fall came arcticmouse2 lied on the floor unconscious when he was woken up by a thunderstorm.

arctic: what the hell happen *thinking back at what happen* weres that man?

arctic: crap i got to get inside before i catch a cold

arctic: better get some sleep tomorrow

* arcticmouse2 fell asleep*

girl: i am freezing tired and hungry

girl: a home? maybe someone can help me

girl: so tired...

The Next day

arctic:*yaws* looks like the storm has cleared up better get to work

arctic: *walks up to door opens it*

arctic: a girl?

girl: huh? oh hello who are you?

arctic: my name is arcticmouse2 but you can call me arctic

girl: hello arctic my name is cupa

arctic: ok cupa?

cupa: what?

arctic: why are you on at my home? you need something?

cupa: oh i do apologize i was freezing and tired and hungry

arctic:why dont you came in and dry your self off and i can make you some food

cupa: think you i will repay you have done me a great deed

arctic: *thinking* wait that symbol on her coat is she a monster?

cupa: hey umm arctic?

arctic:yes?

cupa:why you staring at me like that?

arctic: 0_0

arctic:i was just wondering what that on your coat it's a face?

cupa:oh the face is a creeper my parents gave me this coat to hide me from monsters if they see me

arctic:creeper? monsters?

cupa:i will tell you later any way i am gonna go dry off and think you for the help *kisses arcticmouse2's cheek

arctic: 0_0

Well this is the end of chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen be sure to look me up on youtube and plz review this story think you all


	2. zombies?

***arctic went to the fridge and grabbed 4 eggs 2 porkchops and some bread***

arctic: ok time to work some magic

arctic: *thinking* just like you taught mom and dad

**arctic grabs the eggs and cracks then in to 2 wooden bowls then put the eggs into a pan and put's it into the grabs the bread and cuts it into 2 small bread pieces then put them into the toaster then grabs the pork chops and puts them in the oven.**

arctic: good there all most done

cupa: what is?

arctic: oh the food

cupa: oh smells good

arctic: hey cupa can i ask you a question? its not anything bad

cupa: if it what i think it is no

arctic:: no! its not that i mean what were you talking a about creepers and monsters

cupa: wait? are you serious?

arctic: yes what do you mean?

*cupa's face turns a light grey with a look of sorrow *

cupa: here take this book it explanes everything

**The book contains info on each and every monster encountered looking threw the book i found out what a creeper was it says that they are green and have a look of sorrow on there face and when approached exploade's in the persons face.**

arctic: hey cupa do you mid if i hold onto this book?

cupa: sure i found it a while ago and read every page.

arctic: ok thanks

arctic: *thinking* hmmmm if this is real then i might wanna get some things so i can protect my self

cupa: you ok arctic?

arctic: yeah oh foods done.

**setting up the dinner table i put out 2 plates on the table and a bowl on the floor**

cupa: why you putting a bowl on the ground?

arctic: its for my pet

cupa: your pet what is it?

arctic: you will see *whistles* come here  
>cupa: ?<p>

**The lil door at the back of the kitchen open slowly and a small red cows looks in**

cupa: oh my gosh its so cute!

arctic: come here she wont hurt you

**The little red cow walk up to cupa and rubs its head on cupa's leg**

cupa: can i hold him?

arctic: sure just be careful he my buddy i found him in a hole so i helped him and he followed me home

cupa: aww poor guy *picks up

arctic: ok cupa here your plate and here is some for

** jumped out of cupa's arm and eats his food**

cupa: hey arctic can i ask you a question?

arctic: um... sure ask away

cupa: do you live alone? were your family?

arctic: no i have

cupa: ok... what about your family

arctic: *mumbles* there dead

cupa: oh... i am so sorry arctic i should have not asked

arctic: its ok you did not know

cupa: if its not to much to ask how did they die?

arctic: they were bitten by this green man and got very ill and died

cupa: wait! look at page 4 on the monsterpedia

***arctic grabed the book and goes to page 4* The book tells of these green people bitting people and eating them to make more of them this monster was called a zombie***

arctic: its human?

cupa: well yes and no the body is human but the soul of it is a demon

arctic: so my parents are walking dead demons

cupa: maybe...

**well this is the end of chapter 2 **


	3. fear and anger

***sorry about being gone for so long i forgot and had loads of school. and me being gone for so long here is a long chapter for you guys.**

cupa: arctic i am really sorry about your parents i did not mean to bring back a nightmare

arctic: no cupa it's ok i dont blame my parents its been for ever since them all i have is my aunt and unckle but there in a village not far from here i stopped

visiting because of what happen.

cupa: arctic there might be a way to save them all u gotta do is have faith.

arctic: no cupa we cant

cupa: yes there is there out there some were

arctic: no we can not save them cupa!

*cupa slaps arctic in the face*

cupa: arctic you have to have fate!

*arctic mumbles words*

arctic: .i was...

cupa: what?

arctic: i was the one that killed them

cupa: why?

arctic i told you there were bitten and they came after me i had no choice or i would have died

*cupa begens to cry*

cupa: i am sorry arctic i am so sorry

*cupa runs out the back door and starts crying*

*arctic began thinking to him self*

arctic: i am so stupid i made her cry and now she propbly hates me

arctic: i should have not have gotten mad at her i should go apologise to her

* a lot noise comes from in the back yard *

arctic: Cupa!

* arctic grabs his wooden sword and bolts out the back door there look at cupa was a woman with a bow trying to shoot her *

arctic: no!

* the woman shoots the arrow at cupa *

* with a moment to spare arctic jumped infront of cupa *

cupa: arctic!

*arctic was shot in his left arm*

arctic: you son of a bitch! dont you dare hurt cupa!

woman: she is a creeper look out

* the woman shoots at arctic *

* the small red cow jumped infront of arctic *

arctic: nooooo!

* arctic was filled with rage and could not think straight *

*cupa keep thinking to her self*

cupa: i thought he hated me

cupa why would he save me

* cupa looks down at the small red cow *

red cow: mooooooo...oo...o

*arctic body started leaking out black and purple cloak of shadows surrounding his body*

arctic: you come to my fucking house u try to kill my friend cupa and my mooshroom!

arctic: you will die!

* arctic leaps foward and jumps on the woman she was dressed in white with short gray shorts *

arctic: this is for cupa and my mooshroom!

cupa: no arctic wait!

* cupa jumps in front of woman arctic no stop it! *

arctic:i cant stop my body its full of rage!

arctic go get away!

*cupa grabs the woman and runs in the wooden house*

man: so you have felt pain for the first time have you

arctic: you! your the one who was in my house from the the other night!

man: arctic u need to listen i am not that man look at me more clearly

arctic: your diffrent?

man: yes the man u saw was my brother he attacked you and has put a curse on you thats why your acting like the way your are

arctic: this feeling in my heart its dark and cold it hurts!

man: arctic i can stop that pain but the rest is up to you

arctic: how?

man: watch

*the man starts chanting some kind of odd words that did not seem human slowly he created a ball of light in his hands*

man: this is gonna hurt a little

*the man slowly pushes the ball of light in arctic body*

arctic: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

man: there

*the shadows start fleeing arctics body*

arctic: thanks

man: no proplem

man: well i better get going and arctic try and control your anger

arctic: wait! whats your name

man: steve and i am sure we will meet again

arctic: thanks steve

steve: no proplem

*steve vanished with in the deep dark forest*

arctic: shit i am still bleeding from this arrow

*arctic heard a moaning noise and turned around*

arctic: shit zombie!

zombie: braaaaaaaainsssssss!

*the zombie had bitten arctics lower left arm*

arctic: ahhhhh

*the woman came running out of the house and shot the zombie in the head with a arrow*

*woman* are you ok*

* the woman slow walks up to arctic and pulls a arrow out and points it at arctic*

arctic: what are you doing?

woman: you were bit werent you?

arctic: yes i was he snuck up be hind me

arctic: so i guess your gonna kill me?

woman: do u want me to?

arctic: no i can live

woman: were not sure of that come on get up

*the woman puts her hand out*

arctic: thanks

*arctic grabs the womans hand*

woman: here lean on me i will help you walk to the house

arctic: thanks

*after a couple of steaps arctic was in the house but was very weak and fell to the ground*

cupa: arctic!

woman: wait! dont touch him

cupa: why susie?

susie: because he was bit by a zombie look at his left arm

*arctic slowly crawls next to the wall and looks up with a look of sorrow on his face*

susie: arctic u have 2 options

susie: 1 we try and cure you or we kill u

susie: your choice

arctic: kill me lol maybe...

cupa: no we cant kill him he saved my life and i am going to save his

*cupa runs into the bathroom and brings out a bottle full of some purple liquid and a golden apple*

susie: cupa what are you doing?

cupa let me handle that hold me down

susie sorry arctic

cupa: arctic your gonna have to drink this bottle of medican and eat this apple

susie: How is this gonna help him he is starting to turn

arctic: ok give it to me

*cupa hands arctic the bottle and the apple arctic drinks the medican and eats the apple*

arctic:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*arctics body starts to shake crazy and starts spazzing*

Cupa: hold him down!

susie: ok

*susie and cupa being to hold arctic down and calm him down*

arctic:i am fine!

susie: ok but were gonna make sure tonight

susie: i got some rope were gonna tie you up just in case you turn that ok

arctic: fine

*susie beings tieing one of arctics hands to arctics anvil*

susie: arctic give me your right hand

arctic: no i need one of them just in case

susie: fine

arctic:what happen to my mooshroom?

*cupa and sussie faces grew pail*

susie: well i shot you and he jumped in frount of you to save you

cupa: its ok arctic he is ok he is not dead but hurt badly

*a slight moo came from up stairs the baby mooshroom slowly walked down but was diffrent it was no longer a baby it was grown up*

*cupa arctic and susie looked at the grown up mooshroom*

arctic: you ok big guy?

redcow:mooooooo

cupa: hey arctic does he have a name?

arctic: yeah he does now

cupa and susie: what is it?

arctic: hahaha look at him

cupa: oh he has a colar on his name is ?

susie: why that name

arctic: because he eats alot

susie: oh

* walked up to arctic and laid down next to him*

cupa: he really likes you arctic

arctic: yeah

*cupa and susie went up stairs changed and went to bed*

arctic: its ok buddy i am ok

*arctic takes out the arrow in his arm slowly and bandages it up*

arctic: night

Mr,yumyums: moooooo

*cupa came down stairs and looked at arctic*

arctic: whats wrong cupa?

cupa: oh i was just checking on u

arctic: oh lol

*cupa walked up to arctic and kissed him on his cheak and went back up stairs*

cupa: night arctic love you

arctic: what was that?

cupa: oh nothing night

arctic: night

***Ok guys and girls this is it for chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy sorry for not posting it a long time hope this helps you guys forgive me next chapter is tommorow***


End file.
